A new Family
by horcruxhorror
Summary: revised and rewritten warning contains mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

A New Family

I had previously posted this under the same name but took it down to make some changes.

Disclaimer: you all know the drill I don't own anything you recognize so everything that belongs to J.K. Rowling and I'm just playing with them and will return them mostly unharmed…

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

I collapse into my bed at my parents house and have to bite down on my lip to keep from screaming in pain. My father has just beaten me. I didn't get time to do the laundry because of my homework from the holidays, this angered him, he thought that I cared more about that "freak school," as he called it, than my own parents.

His belt had cut deep in he skin on my back, I now had welts there that would probably scar.

I'm only a first year at Hogwarts, I am at the top of my year.

I find myself wishing my transfiguration teacher was my mother. Professor McGonagall is a wonderful teacher, I do better I her class than any other student.

My father has abused me since I was six years old and my powers started to show. He has never raped me but he has gotten drunk and come close more times than I can count. My body is covered in bruises and scars and cuts. He is careful to keep most of them where they will stay hidden, however I do have a few on my face. When I return to school I will cover them with makeup until I can cast a glamour over myself.

I don't want to go to the infirmary because Madam Pomfrey will ask me what happened, I don't like to lie to adults I care about.

&&&O_O&&&

It's Christmas morning and I'm laying in bed, bleeding. My father decided that I'm not worth getting anything for Christmas. I'm bleeding because I cut myself. It wasn't an accident. My trusty razor blade left a thin red line across my wrist. I have decided that life isn't worth this torture. I won't actually kill myself until possibly this summer, right now I just need to relieve myself of this torment.

I wear ribbons around my wrists to cover the scars that aren't covered by my sleeves.

^_^

I'm going back to Hogwarts today, I say a quick prayer to whatever gods might be listening that today will go well.

* * *

Minerva's P.O.V.

The first day back after the holiday break and I see Miss Granger back to doing the same thing she did at the beginning of the year, she wasn't eating very much and looked very pale. As I eat I watch her push her food around on her plate. She looks frail and ill, this worries me, I have only known the girl for a short time but I can tell there is something wrong. I have come to love her like the daughter Albus and I can't have.

It was two years ago that I lost our baby, and I was told by the healers at St. Mungo's that i would never be able to have kids. I've always wanted a daughter. The thought makes my eyes blur with tears.

Albus reaches for my hand under the table and squeezes it. He had also wanted kids. He wanted to spoil them with the candy he loved so much.

When the students were leaving the Great Hall I see Hermione limping. I hope she isn't too hurt. I decide to go talk to her.

I catch her at the door to Gryffindor tower, she seems to pale further when I call her name. "can I see you in my office Miss Granger?" she nods and follows me to my office. I abandon my chair to sit next to her on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"what do you mean professor?" she looks at me with that inquisitive look on her face.

"You haven't eaten much and I saw you limping" now the inquisitive look is gone and is replaced by a look that for lack of better term I must call horror.

"I tripped on the train and hurt my ankle, and I had a stomach bug over the holidays and I can't eat much yet."

I can tell she's wearing a glamour. I wave my hand and the glamour disappears. She looks at me in shock, anger and even a little relief. I gasp and feel tears come to my eyes at the sight of her, she's not just thin, she's emaciated. I see large, dark, angry bruises covering her face and I know on the rest of her body.

She turns to run but I pull her back down, gently so as not to hurt her.

"What happened and why did you lie to me? " she knows that I realize that the girl sitting next to me is severely mistreated.

"because I like you. My father did this, he threatened to kill me if anyone contacted him about me."


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: sorry for the wait I had a killer case of writers block

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted plot line _______________________________________________________________

Minerva's P.O.V.

I lay in bed thinking about Hermione, she is such a sweet, smart girl, how could her family hate her for something she can't get rid of. I cuddle closer to Albus' chest and her wraps his arms tighter around me. I can't hold the tears back anymore, I let them spill. Albus wipes them from my face without a word. The thought of all those bruises makes me cringe and I cry harder.

*flashback*

"because I like you" she says "and because he said he would kill me I anyone contacted him about me." she put her head in her hands and let the tears flow. I very gently held her so not to hurt her. I picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing. It scarred me how thin and light she was.

"Would you like me to stay?" I asked her she nodded her head. When Madam Promfrey told her to take off her shirt so she could she her bruises. Hermione looked scarred for a second but I calmed her and helped her get her shirt off.

Underneath I gasped and again felt tears at the sight of the painfully small injured child in front of me. I heard Madam Promfrey gasp too as she came back with a salve for her bruises. The only area on her that wasn't bruised was the immediate area around her bra.

I helped put the salve on her, I noticed when I put a hand near her ribs she winced and whimpered. "Hermione are your ribs okay?"

"No professor, he broke them yesterday." Beside me Madam Pomfrey made a sound that almost sounded like a cross between a growl and a gasp.

*end flashback*

I now lay in bed thinking about how wrong it is to threaten to kill your own daughter. If it wouldn't get me thrown in Azkaban I would personally go to his house and kill him with my bare hands. Unfortunately I would be of no help to Hermione if I were in prison. Albus pulled me closer to his chest and held me.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

Madam Pomfrey has put me on a special diet to help me get some semblance of my body back. I can't eat a lot yet but it's helping. Professor McGonagall assured me that I would never have to go back to them again.

She confirmed my guess about her and Professor Dumbledore. I had guessed they were together, the way they looked at each other, and they held hands under the table at meals. Neither of them wear rings so I couldn't tell if they were married before she told me.

I am already staying at Hogwarts for the holidays but I don't know about the summer. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are looking into letting me stay here. Hogwarts is the only place I have ever felt safe and loved. Even when I was a baby my parents pretty much ignored me, I had a nurse who fed me and dressed and bathed me but that was about it. I have never had someone really love me like a mother does for her child.

OOoOOoOO

Minerva's P.O.V.

After breakfast in the great hall I catch up to Hermione and ask her if she would like to use the spare room in our quarters over the summer, which start the day after tomorrow. She quickly agrees and wraps her arms around my waist, I hug her back and I send her to her first class, this happens to be with me so I walk with her.

This morning I have the first years turning a mouse into a quill. Even though this is the first day we are working on this exercise Hermione skims the page in the book and easily makes her mouse into a beautiful multicolored quill. I am strolling around the room frowning at the attempts of some of the students, when I see this exceptional magic.

I feel a surge of pride, and I remember the conversation that I had with Albus last night.


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel a surge of pride and remember the conversation I had with Albus last night_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Albus we cannot allow that horrible man near her again."

"we won't my dear, we need to contact the minister of magic, before we can do anything more"

Albus quickly scribbles a note to the minister of magic and seals it and tosses it in the floo.

"She is incredibly bright, how she is related to that muggle is beyond me!" I rant as I pace Albus' office. He is sitting in front of the fire watching me pace and waiting for the an answer from the minister of magic.

"I'm surprised you haven't wore a ditch into the floor yet." he says, I laugh sarcastically and punch him lightly in the arm. The flame flares green and a sealed piece of parchment comes through and lands in Albus' lap. He quickly breaks the seal and reads it.

"Well?" I ask nervously

"It seems the ministry is conducting an investigation into the state of Miss Granger, unless it is deemed untrue she stays with us." He answers happily. He stands up and pulls me close, he picks me up and spins me around before kissing me with an expression of pure happiness on his face.

I am happier than I have been in a long time. I never thought that I would have a daughter, it was several years ago I was told I could never have children. I didn't stop crying for weeks, Albus had to find another teacher to take over my classes for a while. I couldn't believe it Voldemort had ruined my ability to have the family I had always wanted. The soulless reincarnation of the devil had kidnapped, tortured and had several of his death eaters repeatedly rape me. Albus came to save me and I realized how much I really loved him.

**end flashback**

If you have any suggestions please review… I need more to work with to update more often


End file.
